Infiel
by Ralye.Rickman.Snape
Summary: Bella esta harta. No lo aguanta más. Lo odia, odia su situación y odia todas las infidelidades de Rodolphus. Pero todo va a terminar.../ Atencion: Violencia fisica, verbal, torturas...


-Ya se hizo tarde, tengo que marcharme hermana.- Dijo una mujer, de un cabello oscuro y que vestía una preciosa capa negra, mientras posaba una copa con tequila en su interior.

-¿No prefieres quedarte a pasar la noche, Bella? – Pregunto Narcissa temiendo por la salud de Bellatrix. Había bebido demasiado y estaba segura de que podría hacer cualquier locura.

-No, me voy a casa y andando. Me apetece tomar el aire.

-Si así lo deseas.

-Nos veremos en la reunión del jueves. Adiós.- Se despidió Bellatrix mientras salía por la puerta.

Ya era muy tarde, Bella calculó que serían las cinco de la mañana. Ella podía haber ido directamente a su casa por la aparición o mediante la chimenea pero, la verdad, es que no quería llegar nunca a su casa. Ella, aunque su mayor deseo es hacer sufrir a la gente, sufre. Esta harta de ver en los cajones de Rodolphus miles de objetos femeninos que no pertenecían a ella.

Ya sabía de sus infidelidades de hacía mucho tiempo. Pero últimamente, solían ser todas las noches. Y todas las noches discutían por ello. Sus discusiones eran demasiado fuertes. Se maltrataban psicológicamente y en un par de ocasiones habían llegado a la violencia física.

Nunca había conocido a ninguna de las chicas con las que su marido se acostaba. Pero si llegase a saber quienes son, estaba segura que, esas chicas no volverían a ver la luz del Sol y mucho menos a Rodolphus. Encima Rodolphus hablaba de ellas delante de Bella. Eso la enfadaba aún más. Sin importarle para nada que la estuviese hiriendo o no. Le echaba en cara que ellas sabían hacer el amor muchísimo mejor que ella. Pero aún así, siguen "felizmente" casados. No quiere separarse de el, aunque apenas exista amor entre ellos dos.

Esa noche, Bella, sabía que Rodolphus había quedado con otra muchachita. Este le dejaba alguna nota en la mesilla de la habitación diciendo que iba a pasar una grandiosa noche. No podía ser como otros maridos que dicen que se quedarían hasta más tarde en el trabajo. No, el le restregaba por la cara lo que iba a hacer. Lo mas seguro que cuando llegase a su casa, no hubiese nadie ahí. Rodolphus se quedaría a dormir en casa de la chica o en algún hotel con ella.

Bellatrix iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni se daba cuenta por donde pasaba. Sin querer, se estaba alejando aún más de su casa. Iba por una solitaria calle que estaría hundida en la oscuridad si no fuese por un bar que tenía en sus puertas muchísimas luces. De repente, unas risas parecieron despertarla. Le eran muy familiares. Ambas risas, la de una chica y un chico que procedían de aquel bar.

Bella se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio a Rodolphus con…

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Le pregunto realmente nerviosa, Andrómeda, quien rápidamente se soltó de los brazos de Rodolphus.

- ¿Andrómeda? ¿Rodolphus? – Bella estaba sin habla. Aunque tenía una ligera idea de lo que hacían juntos, preguntó: ¿Qué haces con esa traidora, Rod?

-Querida solo estábamos tomando una par de copas.- Dijo como tal cosa Rodolphus, cosa que provoco en Bellatrix una furia que trataba de contener.

-¿Me estas engañando con esa asquerosa? – Pregunto, temblando, Bellatrix.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es tu hermana, Bellatrix… Se parece un poco a ti, es muy hermosa.- Agregó acariciando la mejilla de Andrómeda. Ante aquel gesto Andrómeda se rió.

-Para Rodolphus, nos esta viendo mi querida hermanita.

-Pero si a ella no le importa que me acueste contigo…

-¡¿CÓMO? – Bellatrix ya no aguantaba más y mientras hablaba iba levantando la varita.- Te consiento que te acuestes con otras chicas pero… ¡Con una traidora a la sangre y encima que, desgraciadamente, es mi hermana! Eso si que no.

-Calma, Bella, querida. No pasa nada.- Dijo Rodolphus riéndose por lo bajo.

-¡Cállate! – Le bramo Bella. Tenía demasiado alcohol en la sangre y la locura que tenía le impedían parar.- Hermanita…- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su hermana.- Fuiste una asquerosa traidora desde que naciste. Nuestra madre se avergonzó de tenerte. Deseó matarte pero no lo hizo. Fue una estúpida, debió de hacerlo desde el primer momento en el que vio tu horrorosa cara. Pero ella te dio la oportunidad de cambiar y no lo hiciste. ¡Siempre has apoyado a esos asquerosos sangres-sucia y a todos los traidores! Tú y Sirius erais la vergüenza de la familia…

-Bellatrix por favor, para…- Le suplicaba Andrómeda completamente asustada.

-¡CRUCIO! – Grito Bella apuntando a Andrómeda al pecho quien cayo al suelo gimiendo de dolor.- ¡No te atrevas a interrumpirme, zorra! ¡A parte de ser una traidora tienes la poca vergüenza de acostarte con mi marido! ¿Qué diría Ted si se enterase? Ay, perdona, el murió. Encima lo mato Rodolphus, ¿No te acuerdas? ¡Que bien honras la memoria de tu difunto marido! ¡CRUCIO! – Volvió a repetir Bella.

-¡AAAA! – Gritaba de dolor Andrómeda. Lo cual le estaba produciendo gran placer a Bella. Le encantaba ver como sufría. No recordaba haber disfrutado tanto, en toda su vida.

-Esto es un cuarto de lo que te mereces, estúpida. Pero tranquila, yo haré lo que no se atrevió a hacer nuestra difunta madre…

-¡No, Bella, para! – Grito Rodolphus tirándose sobre Bellatrix.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Repulso! – Dijo Bella lanzando a Rodolphus al lado contrario.- No vuelvas a meterte. Bien hermanita, es tu hora, espero que saludes de mi parte a Sirius cuando lo veas. Y Ted… ya veremos si te recibe con un abrazo.

-No, por favor hermana. Lo siento.

-Tus llantos me dan asco. No te mereces el apellido Black. Así que… cuídate mucho "querida" hermana. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! – Pronuncio Bella, provocando que un gran rayo verde saliese de su varita directo al pecho de Andrómeda. Esta, con un rostro de horror, murió al instante.

-Andromeda… - Sollozó Rodolphus.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas triste porque la zorra de mi hermana no volverá a acostarse contigo? – Pregunto mientras se giraba lentamente hacía su marido.- ¿Tan buena era en la cama? Que pena, podría haberme enseñado. Así ya no tendrías que andar con otras estúpidas.

-Para, eres odiosa…- Decía Rodolphus mientras recordaba que aún tenía su varita y trataba de sacarla. Le costaba demasiado, iba con muchísimo alcohol en la sangre y con los nervios no podía controlar sus manos

-¡Accio Varita! – Exclamo Bella al ver las intenciones de Rodophus.

-¡Mierda! – Maldijo al ver su varita ir a las manos de la mujer.

-¿Te asusta ver dos varitas en mi poder? ¿Cuál será la fuerza de un cruciatus desde dos varitas? ¿Quieres que lo probemos contigo? ¡CRUCIO! – Chillo Bella apuntando con ambas varitas a Rodolphus.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Grito Rodolphus como nunca. Era tanto los deseos de producir dolor de Bella y la potencia de las dos varitas que ni se podía imaginar el daño que estaba recibiendo Rodolphus.

-¡Sufre imbécil! No pienses que voy a volver a aguantar tus infidelidades una vez más. Esta fue la definitiva. Con mi hermana. A saber cuantas veces te has acostado con ella. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que igual hasta la trajiste a casa! Pero no volverá a suceder y ¿sabes por qué? Porque esta muerta ¡Pudriéndose en el maldito infierno! Pero a ti no te daré el placer de morir sin sufrimientos… Oh no. Para ti te tengo una sorpresa preparada. ¡Incendio! – Grito, provocando que un aro de fuego surgiese alrededor de Rodolphus.- Este fuego no es comparado con el calor que te daba mi repugnante hermana ¿Verdad? Veamos si esto lo supera.- Dijo mientras movía la varita y provocaba que el incendio se acercase aún más a Rodolphus.

-Bellatrix páralo, por favor. No creo que al Lord le guste mucho lo que estas haciendo.

-¿Ahora recurres al Señor Tenebroso? ¡Ni te atrevas a mencionarlo con esa asquerosa boca que ha sido tocada por una traidora! No vuelvas a nombrar a mi Lord, al Señor Tenebroso. Tu ya no eres bien recibido entre los Mortífagos ¡No desde que te acuestas con una traidora! – Dijo Bellatrix, mientras con la varita acercaba aún más el fuego al cuerpo de Rodolphus.

-Bellatrix… sabes que el Lord se enterará de esto ¿Verdad? Y sabes también que el Lord te castigará ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Rodolphus intentando que Bella dejase de acercar el fuego o, peor aun, que lo matase.

-Claro que lo sé. En cuanto te mate el me llamará y me castigará. Pero ningún castigo me quitará la ilusión de haber acabado con dos seres asquerosos. Ni la ilusión de haberos hecho sufrir. Vamos a darle más emoción al asunto…

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? – Pregunto muy asustado Rodolphus mientras veía que de repente le aparecieron unas esposas que le ataron las manos a la espalda y que Bella hacia levitar su varita por encima de la cabeza de Rodolphus. Bella, con un giro de muñeca, hizo que cayese sobre el cuerpo de Rodolphus un líquido oscuro.

-Muy bien. Ya está todo listo.- Dijo Bella mirando la situación de Rodolphus con un brillo en los ojos. Parecía que contemplaba un cuadro.- Bien, Rod, veamos si sales con vida de esta. Si es así, te la perdono.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Paciencia, querido. Lo primero de todo, no te muevas tanto. O vas a salir muy chamuscadito. Ese líquido que te ha caído por todo tu cuerpo es algo muy inflamable, algo que los muggles llaman…. Gasolina. Vaya, por fin esos seres asquerosos han hecho algo útil. El caso es que al mínimo contacto que tengas con el fuego, se acabó.

-¿No habrás sido capaz, Bella? Esto es demasiado.- Dijo Rodolphus completamente nervioso e intentado no moverse.

-Soy capaz de esto y de mucho más. No lo dudes. ¿Ahora me dejaras seguir con la explicación? La única forma que tienes para salir de esta, es con tu varita.

-¿Mi varita? ¿Y como supones que la voy a coger, estúpida? – Pregunto muy mosqueado Rod.

-Sin faltar el respeto, Rodolphus. Que para mi es mas fácil matarte con un Avada…- Le recordó Bella.- Bien, debes saltar a por ella.

-¿Qué salte? ¡Pero entonces arderé!

-Un riesgo que deberás correr… Venga, empieza de una vez si valoras tu vida.

-Pero…

-¡HAZLO! – Rugió Bella levantando de nuevo la varita.

Rodolphus no tenía ninguna salida. Podía quedarse quieto en el suelo sin que las llamas llegasen a el pero, si hacía eso, Bella rápidamente lo mataría. Su única salvación era saltar y mantener el equilibrio. Si saltaba bien, las llamas no lo alcanzarían. Pero cuando estaba pensando en eso, Bella añadió una última cosa más:

-Se me olvido comentarte, querido, las llamas se irán aproximando a ti a cada minuto. Así que, si yo fuese tú, me daría muchísima prisa.- Alzó su varita y hechizó a las llamas para que a cada minuto se acercasen unos centímetros mas. Después, se quedo quieta en su sitio observando divertida la situación en la que se encontraba Rodolphus.

Ahora no le quedaba de otra. Rodolphus empezó a saltar hacia la varita. Pero se dio cuenta de una cosa. Sus manos. Las tenía esposadas. Eso iba a hacer mucho más difícil cogerlas. Prácticamente eso lo convertía en una tarea imposible de realizar. Lo único que podría hacer es alcanzarla con la boca. Sabía que era una locura todo eso, pero necesitaba aferrarse a cualquier posibilidad El no se iba a dar por vencido.

Sabía que Bella estaba disfrutando mucho viéndolo humillado de esa forma. Saltó a por la varita y no llegó. Cayó tambaleándose un poco y rápidamente intento recuperar el equilibrio. Se maldijo interiormente, tendría que concentrarse si no quería quedarse reducido a cenizas.

Estaba tardando demasiado. Las llamas se encontraban a menos de un metro de el, y cada vez que daba un salto la gasolina goteaba a su alrededor.

-Maldición…- Masculló Rod. Analizó la situación y pensó en como podría hacerlo. Dando un salto pequeño seria imposible alcanzar su varita, tendría que dar uno grande, fuerte y definitivo. El calor iba acercándose, el sudor inundaba su rostro y sólo tenía una oportunidad. Rodolphus flexionó sus piernas y con determinación dio un gran salto. Vió su varita, cada vez mas cerca de su rostro, en sus ojos brillaba el triunfo, abrió la boca cual tigre que coge a su presa… La varita rozó sus labios, sintió el dulce tacto de su madera, saboreó la futura libertad que le esperaba, y se aferró a ella.

-¡La tengo!

Con un grácil movimiento sujetó la varita a la vez que caía de nuevo al suelo. Todo aquello que realmente pasaba en escasos segundos a Rodolphus se le hicieron minutos, horas… El fuego comenzó a ir más rápido, las llamas se elevaban. Trató de no pensar en ello, tenía que ser positivo. Mientras caía, dirigió su mirada a Bella y vio como esta le miraba. Le extrañó que ella no se encontrara decepcionada, más bien todo lo contrario. La sonrisa que ella había mantenido durante todo el rato se volvió más grande y más macabra. Algo estaba pasando, volvió sus mirada hacia su cuerpo y entonces lo comprendió, la gasolina iba cayendo más y más y las llamas estaban casi tocándolo. Pero Rodolphus pudo apoyar por fin los pies en el suelo y entonces fué cuando una llama solitaria y con ganas de juerga se aproximó a su cuerpo. Todo se iluminó, el calor aumentaba, quiso decir algún conjuro para liberarse pero fue tarde, todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto en fuego.

Bella observaba la escena como si de una película se tratará, se sentía orgullosa de todo ello, de estar haciéndole pagar por todo lo que había sufrido. Vio como Rodolphus saltó, alcanzo su varita y como, cuando el estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido, una pequeña llamita arruinó su victoria. Bella reía, no podía parar de reír al ver como el cuerpo de Rodolphus desaparecía tras aquella llamarada.

Nunca se había sentido tan realizada, tantas torturas y muertes que había provocado y ninguna le había hecho sentir tan completa como aquella.

Su euforia no se apagó cuando empezó a sentir un cosquilleo. Miró su antebrazo, la marca tenebrosa estaba roja. Era la hora, su amo, su señor, el Lord ya lo sabía. Bella lo admiraba y estaba dispuesta a cumplir el castigo que su Señor le ordenara, ya fuese tortura o… la propia muerte.

-Ahora voy, mi Lord…- Susurró Bellatrix y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de toda aquella escena, dejando aquel fuego que poco a poco iba apagándose.


End file.
